


My Way

by mila007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда музыка - центр вселенной, когда способность играть - врожденный талант и то, без чего себя не видишь... В одночасье утратить это невероятно страшно. Почти так же страшно и тяжело, как заново искать свой путь в этой жизни.<br/>_________<br/>Текст написан на <a href="http://i.imgur.com/RbJKV0V.jpg">34 заявку</a> <a href="http://orig-revers.diary.ru/">Оридж-реверса</a>.<br/>Артер - <a href="http://kuraus.diary.ru/">2lady_bird</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Way

**Author's Note:**

> При написании текста автор вдохновлялся песнями Френка Синатры, в частности [My Way](https://youtu.be/YcJjL03Hdw0), хотя к самому тексту песня имеет довольно опосредованное отношение)

Ричард любил атмосферу джаз-клубов. Тихие разговоры, приглушенный смех и звон бокалов. Круглые столики, тонущие в общем полумраке зала, спасающиеся от тьмы лишь благодаря светлячкам круглых настольных светильников. И как противовес этому – яркие софиты, освещающие сцену.

Впрочем, до открытия клуба оставалось еще несколько часов. Зал был залит чересчур ярким светом, и вместо посетителей вокруг столиков копошился персонал, подготавливающий помещение к вечернему наплыву клиентов.

Полукруглая сцена с одинокой микрофонной стойкой и погасшими огнями сейчас выглядела неуместной и пустынной. Ричард приподнял крышку рояля, касаясь клавиш и улыбаясь тому, как приятно, как правильно было ощущать кончиками пальцев прохладу костяных плашек. Так всегда было в начале вечера – тишина, спокойствие и уверенная прохлада под руками. Но когда свет в зале погаснет, уступая место софитам сцены, когда зал наполнится первыми посетителями, Ричард сядет на этот круглый стул, поднимет крышку рояля и клавиши перестанут быть холодными до самого конца вечера – они будут гореть под уверенными движениями его рук.

– Снова признаешься в любви Стейнвею?

Ричард не обернулся на голос, но улыбку сдерживать не стал:

– Будто ты к своему саксофону менее трепетно относишься.

– Ха! Зато мой мальчик всегда со мной, а ты к своему приходишь лишь ночами, – в этот момент Саманта, Ричард готов был поклясться, показала ему язык. Они знакомы вот уже три года кряду, и с тех пор из Сэм-без-башни, влезающую во все авантюры и знающую все вечеринки кампуса наизусть, его подруга превратилась в Саманту Мейсон, “золотую саксофонистку”, гордость всея Беркли. Но нет-нет, а через маску взрослости порой проглядывала озорная Сэмми. Ричард был бы ей рад, если бы в девяти случаях из десяти она проглядывала не для того, чтобы отпустить очередную шпильку в сторону своего лучшего друга.

– И вообще, повернись сюда! Я отказываюсь разговаривать с твоей спиной! К тому же мне нужно, чтобы ты оценил мое новое платье!

С нарочитым вздохом Ричард отступил от рояля и повернулся к подруге. Что же, новое платье ей действительно шло.

– Ты решила интерпретировать слова “золотая саксофонистка” буквально? – присвистнул он, с удовольствием рассматривая золотистую ткань, струящуюся по стройной, пусть и немного мальчишеской фигуре Саманты. Неглубокий вырез открывал острые ключицы, подчеркивая идеальное сочетание ткани цвета расплавленного золота с глубоким шоколадным оттенком ее кожи.

– Удачный выбор кроя, у тебя в нем даже грудь есть! – не преминул сострить Ричард.

– Рикки! – возмущенно воскликнула Саманта, дотягиваясь и награждая его дружеским тычком в плечо. С учетом того, какими сильными были ее руки после стольких лет, проведенных с саксофоном в руках, Ричард вполне закономерно ойкнул и поморщился – удар был достаточно чувствительным. – Как будто тебя вообще волнует наличие у меня груди!

– Ну, почему же? Когда я выбирал тебе подарок в Париже, меня очень радовало ее отсутствие. Я мог спокойно примерить платье на себя и понять, пойдет оно тебе или…

– Не-е-ет! Только не говори мне, что ты надевал мое голубое платье от Лакруа!

– Хорошо, – покладисто согласился Ричард, – не скажу.

– Все! – в и без того пострадавшее плечо Ричарда уткнулся пусть и короткий, но острый наманикюренный ноготок. – С этого дня ты официально утратил статус моего лучшего друга. И я пожалуюсь на тебя Майклу! Пусть знает, с кем связался!

– Кто тут мне на что жаловаться собрался? – Майкл, уже в костюме-тройке и с папкой резервирования подмышкой, подошел к ним.

– Привет, красавчик, – улыбнулся Ричард, протянув руку и заправив вырвавшуюся из старательно уложенной прически Майкла непокорную кудряшку.

– Привет, – Майкл перехватил его руку и поцеловал ладонь.

– Ужас, как у меня сахарный диабет от одного вашего вида еще не развился? – фыркнула Саманта, бесцеремонно вклиниваясь между мужчинами. – Майкл, ты знал, что наш Рикки имеет склонность к примерке женской одежды?

– Если ты о том голубом Лакруа, то я сам настоял на этом, – хитро подмигнул Майкл.

– О! Господи! – Саманта замотала головой. – Нет! Мне нужна промывка мозгов. Я и так слишком хорошо осведомлена о вашей личной жизни. И до сих пор не могу решить, это горячо или кошмарно. Но кросдрессинг – это сквик!

– Сэмми, откуда такая лексика?! – притворно ужаснулся Ричард.

– В отличии от тебя, я просвещалась в теме голубого секса не на гей-форумах, а на Тамблере. Кстати, напомни, я тебе кину ссылку на один из фичков – мне из спортивного интереса хочется узнать, это вообще физически возможно или нет.

– Вот теперь моя очередь содрогаться в ужасе, – притворный ужас постепенно перерастал во вполне натуральный. – Кто тебе вообще рассказал про фанфикшен?! Ты же была такая тихая и правильная девочка из благопристойной семьи, по выходным солировала в церковном хоре…

– Я до сих пор там пою, когда домой приезжаю, – перебила его Саманта.

– И тебе не стыдно одним и тем же языком так поносить нас, а потом прославлять бога?! – всплеснул руками Ричард.

– Рикки, кто-то сегодня договорится! – угрожающе надвинулась на него Саманта, делая вид, что хочет придушить друга.

– Так, пойду я отсюда, – рассмеялся Майкл и отступил, освобождая дорогу разъяренной девушке. – Неохота быть свидетелем убийства – потом по полицейским участкам затаскают, а у меня бизнес простаивать будет…

– Предатель, – прохрипел Ричард, делая вид, что обессиленно сползает по стеночке на пол. – Я всегда знал, что только для одного тебе был нужен!

– Ага, – охотно согласился Майкл. – Только чтобы завтраки готовить. Мы живем в эпоху потребления, мой друг. Я, конечно, о тебе погорюю, но Сэм не откажется возместить мне нанесенный ее же руками ущерб, не так ли, моя дорогая?

– Ждите вы! Оба! – рассмеялась Саманта, отталкивая Ричарда. Ее неспособность готовить от слова совсем была притчей во языцех. Ричард до сих пор припоминал ей время, когда они вместе снимали квартиру, и тот единственный раз, когда Саманта решила приготовить им ужин на День Благодарения. День закончился мини-пожаром на кухне и знакомством Саманты с ее вот уже три года как бойфрендом Джеком – приехавшим на вызов пожарником. Так что хоть какая-то польза в ее антиталанте все же была.

– Ладно, ребята. Сцена вся ваша, а я пойду проверю кухню.

– Иди, – Ричард поцеловал Майкла на прощание в щеку и повернулся к Саманте. – Ну-ка, золотая саксофонистка, где там твой инструмент? Пора разогреваться!

Из клуба они с Самантой вышли под утро – насыщенная трехчасовая музыкальная программа завершилась после двенадцати, а потом они еще пару часов отдыхали в компании друзей-музыкантов, заглянувших на огонек этим вечером.

– Ты не будешь ждать Майкла? – спросила Саманта, доставая брелок и отключая сигнализацию на автомобиле.

– Нет. Это еще часа два минимум, – Ричард зевнул, лениво разваливаясь на пассажирском сидении, – а у меня слишком мало часов сна в анамнезе и слишком много алкоголя в крови.

– Я тебе говорила, что второй “Космополитан” был лишним?

– Сэмми, – простонал Ричард, – тебе не кажется, что еще слишком рано для таких фраз? У меня даже похмелье еще не успело наступить!

Саманта рассмеялась, пристегнула ремень и начала выезжать с парковки.

– Пристегнись. А лишними тебе уже первых два пива были. Знаешь же, как плохо на алкоголь реагируешь!

– Бу! – Ричард, дурачась, показал ей язык. Затем сел ровно и потянул на себя ремень безопасности. Тот не поддался. – Он у тебя снова заедает! Когда ты машину в ремонт отвезешь?

– Джек пообещал, что посмотрит на выходных. У него как раз в кои-то веки действительно выходные, он даже из экстренного списка вычеркивается ради такого дела.

– О, у кого-то запланирован романтический уик-энд? – поиграл бровями Ричард.

– Ага, – Саманта остановилась на перекрестке, пережидая красный свет. Посмотрев на сражение Ричарда с ремнем, она вздохнула и потянулась к нему. Ремень, протестующе скрипнув, все-таки поддался превосходящим силам противника и встал на место.

Радио переключилось с рекламного блока на эфир и машину затопили глубокие аккорды “Реквиема”.

– Классика? – удивился Ричард. – А куда делся диск Кэтти Перри?

В этот момент красный цвет на светофоре замигал.

– Если верить Джеку, он потерялся, – вздохнула Саманта, выжимая сцепление и переключая передачу. – Из нас двоих музыкальное образование у меня, но почему-то классическую музыку слушает он.

– Может быть, потому…

Но договорить Ричард не успел. Сквозь вечную моцартовскую мелодию до них донесся заполошный гудок клаксона и натужный скрип торможения, а в следующий миг их машину снесло с дороги, закрутило и швырнуло на фонарный столб.

Последнее, что запомнил Ричард перед тем, как отключиться, – это шипение, с которым вырвались из своих гнезд подушки безопасности, и выворачивающая душу боль в правом боку. Кажется, он вовремя пристегнулся.

Картинка перед глазами расплывалась, к векам будто привязали груз – открывать их было невероятно тяжело. В голове стоял ровный гул, ненавязчивый, но создающий фон, который заглушал все остальные звуки.

Тело ощущалось, но слабо. Мыслительный процесс был замедленным, но до вывода, что он накачан под завязку обезболивающими препаратами, Ричард дошел относительно быстро. Опыт валяния на больничной койке не пропьешь – от узнаваемых ощущений Ричард поморщился. К своему несчастью, это не первый раз, когда он испытывает на себе действие наркоза. И ни в одном из случаев это действие не было для него приятным.

Горло саднило и жутко хотелось пить. Собравшись с силами, Ричард повернул голову, чтобы рассмотреть что-то, кроме потолка, залитого оранжевым солнечным цветом, и системы капельниц, висящих над головой. От попытки повернуть голову в глазах потемнело, а когда прояснилось, Ричард зажмурился – заходящее солнце, выкрасившее потолок, больно резануло по зрительным нервам. Ричард рефлекторно дернул рукой, чтобы прикрыть лицо от слишком яркого света. Ничего не произошло. Жмурясь на солнце, он попытался приподняться и посмотреть на свою непокорную конечность. Перебинтованная от ладони до локтя рука лежала поверх одеяла. И никак не ощущалась. Чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс, Ричард вновь попытался передвинуть ее. Мышцы выше локтя напряглись и она дернулась, но запястье и ладонь остались безучастны ко всем последующим попыткам пошевелить ними.

В глазах вновь потемнело, а датчики над головой истошно заверещали. В следующий миг дверь в палату открылась и вбежала медсестра.

– Мистер Рейс, дышите глубоко. Успокойтесь. Вы в госпитале, куда вас доставили после автокатастрофы, – она подлетела, что-то нажимая на аппаратуре над его головой. – Я сейчас введу успокоительное и позову доктора. Не переживайте, пожалуйста, и не пытайтесь двигаться.

Введенное седативное подействовало почти мгновенно – пульс успокоился и мониторы перестали заполошно пищать. В голове вновь начал сгущаться туман, но Ричард усилием воли держал себя в сознании. Ему обещали привести доктора. Он должен узнать, что с его рукой.

Медсестра вернулась через пару минут вместе с доктором – высоким и громоздким афроамериканцем, занявшим собой, казалось бы, все свободное место в палате. Несмотря на пугающие габариты, из-под кустистых бровей на Ричарда смотрели усталые, но все равно добрые и участливые глаза.

– Добрый день, мистер Рейс, – он улыбнулся. – Меня зовут доктор Салливан. Вы помните, что с вами произошло?

Ричард помедлил, а затем кивнул:

– Мы ехали с Самантой домой. И на светофоре в нас въехала машина. Фары светили очень ярко… – внезапно он спохватился: – Что с Сэмми? Она в порядке?

– Мисс Мейсон отделалась парой ушибов и легким сотрясением мозга, но она уже в порядке и даже отпущена домой под присмотр ее жениха. У вас же травмы тяжелее – удар пришелся на пассажирскую сторону, – все время, пока говорил, доктор что-то изучал на мониторах, потом принялся светить в глаза фонариком. Ричард поморщился.

– У вас травмирована правая нога, небольшая трещина в ребрах, пара несущественных царапин и синяков и, к сожалению, сложный перелом правой руки. Ногу уже прооперировали и гипс наложили, все прошло благополучно, осталось только пройти реабилитацию. А вот с рукой сложнее – от удара порвались связки и нервные ткани, но вы были в слишком тяжелом состоянии и мы не рискнули подвергать организм еще большему стрессу. Перелом сложили, а вот для восстановления связок и нервных окончаний придется сделать серию новых операций. Но это возможно только когда вы чуть-чуть восстановитесь и ваш организм сможет выдержать новый стресс. Пока же, к сожалению, ваша правая рука останется неподвижной.

Ричард молча лежал, смотрел на доктора, и переваривал полученную информацию. Понималась она с трудом. Резкое облегчение от того, что с Сэмми все в порядке, внезапно затянуло в черную воронку отчаяния. Пусть и временно, но правая рука не двигалась. Правая рука. Для него, для музыканта, его руки – это все. И утрата хотя бы временно способности управлять ними…

– Доктор, я… смогу играть?

– Играть? – нахмурился врач.

– Я музыкант, – прохрипел Ричард. Горло совсем пересохло, он закашлялся. Медсестра поднесла ему к губам стакан с водой. Напившись, он благодарно кивнул девушке и вновь перевел взгляд на доктора. – Я пианист. Руки для меня – все. Травма... рука восстановится?

Врач вздохнул.

– Очень сложно определить на этом этапе. Я надеюсь, но сказать что-то можно будет только после дополнительных исследований. Сейчас вам стоит отдыхать и направить все силы на выздоровление…

Договорить доктору не дали – дверь распахнулась и на пороге показался Майкл.

– Рикки! – он обогнул врача, не обращая внимания на его недовольство, и подлетел к постели. Аккуратно, чтобы не зацепить ни одну из паутинок-трубочек, окутывающих тело Ричарда, он обнял его за плечи, утыкаясь лицом в шею. – Меня не пускали, я отошел, а ты проснулся…

Майкл сбивчиво и неразборчиво шептал что-то на ухо Ричарду, а тот аккуратно приподнял левую руку, не столько обнимая, сколько просто прикасаясь к нему. Голова все еще плыла, глухая тоска грызла душу, расползаясь чернильным пятном по организму – от неподвижной правой руки, через плечо, ключицу, проползая прямо в сердце. Дышать стало тяжело, приборы вновь начали предупреждающе попискивать и Ричард почувствовал, как по его щекам катятся слезы.

– Мистер Блейк, я предупреждал, что посещения буду ограничивать! – обратился к Майклу доктор Салливан, рассматривая показания мониторов. – Мистер Рейс сейчас нуждается в отдыхе и покое. Мистер Рейс, пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Вам сейчас нельзя нервничать. Нужно отдыхать, – он повернулся к медсестре. – Мегги, введите, пожалуйста, три кубика успокоительного.

Ричард попытался высказать протест, но ему не дали – отстранившись от него, Майкл протянул ладонь, накрывая губы и вытирая подушечками пальцев слезы с глаз.

– Извините, доктор, – Майкл повернулся к врачу, не убирая руки с лица Ричарда. – Я… я не выдержал. Как он?

– Он в норме настолько, насколько это возможно после подобной аварии. Но ему нужен покой. Поэтому, мистер Блейк, вы пробудете здесь под присмотром Мегги, пока мой пациент не уснет, а после уедете домой. И до завтрашнего вечера чтобы я вас тут не видел! – затем доктор Салливан перевел взгляд на Ричарда. – А вам, молодой человек, я бы посоветовал расслабиться и позволить лекарству делать свое дело. Покой и сон – ваши лучшие друзья сейчас. Отдыхайте, – с этими словами доктор Салливан вышел из палаты.

– Мегги, вы… – начал было Майкл.

– Я вас наедине не оставлю, но отойду, – она отошла к окну.

Ричард проследил за нею расплывающимся взглядом.

– Можно вас попросить опустить жалюзи? Солнце слишком яркое.

– Конечно, – она улыбнулась и потянулась к системе веревочек и грузиков, а Ричард перевел глаза на Майкла. Его лицо было близко и выглядел он не очень – всклокоченный, с двухдневной щетиной и синими мешками под глазами.

– Встреть я тебя в таком виде, вряд ли бы влюбился, – слабо улыбнувшись, пошутил Ричард.

Майкл издал слабый, больше истерический, чем веселый, смешок.

– Ты сейчас тоже на топ-100 не претендуешь, – он наклонился, поцеловал Ричарда в лоб. – Но я тебя все равно люблю. Рикки, как ты меня напугал.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Ричард не начал потихоньку уплывать в полусонное состояние.

– Спокойной ночи, Рикки, – было последним, что он услышал прежде, чем окончательно отключиться.

_Год спустя_

Голова болела зверски, а обезболивающих сегодня больше нельзя было – все, что можно, уже вкололи утром в реабилитационном центре. За окном шумел дождь, от чего на душе становилось еще тоскливее.

Ричард поморщился, сворачиваясь на кровати в клубок и сильнее прижимая наушники к ушам в глупой надежде, может, аккорды Рахманинова заглушат головную боль. Мигрени преследовали его вот уже год как – результат удара головой при аварии. Обычно они не были такими жестокими, но сегодня Ричард слишком много на себя взял в реабилитационном центре, и физическое переутомление поспособствовало развитию головной боли. И это тоже раздражало. Потому что реабилитация шла слишком медленно.

Нет, врачи говорили, что это большая удача, что после такой сильной травмы вообще Ричарду удалось восстановиться, и что операции прошли успешно, и что рука двигается… Он уже полгода слушал эти сказки. Но они не помогали. Вот уже год он был в академическом отпуске. Вот уже полгода он не мог сидеть за роялем – рука не выдерживала нагрузок. Пришлось отозвать свое заявление на участие в конкурсе от Королевской Академии. Пришлось отказаться от всего, что раньше составляло его жизнь – музыка, учеба, концерты, выступления в джаз-клубе. Пришлось отказаться от своей жизни. И тратить все силы и все деньги на попытки возвращения к ней. Но чем больше времени проходило, тем более тщетными казались эти попытки.

Нет, не все было так плохо. В противовес первым двум месяцам после первой операции – он уже мог держать чашку не боясь пролить на себя кипяток. Он уже мог завязывать самостоятельно шнурки (пусть и в кривоватые бантики, но все же!), писать разборчивым почерком, а уж его мастерству по собиранию паззлов и прочих головоломок позавидовал бы любой ребенок. Но все это были лишь маленькие достижения. И как бы им не радовались ни Майкл, ни Сэм, сам Ричард чувствовал постоянное неудовольствие, подспудную злость и раздражение. От которой ему было тошно.

Но самое плохое было не это. Самым плохим оказалось то, что он не мог сдерживать эту злость и агрессию в себе. И страдали от его перепадов настроения чаще всего именно Майкл с Самантой. И если Сэмми хотя бы не жила с ним, то Майкл… Порой Ричард ловил себя на мысли бросить это все, не мучить ни себя, ни его, уехать обратно к родителям и там кое-как обустроиться заново, без груза памяти о прошлых золотых деньках. Потому что зачем он такой – нервный, увечный, нужен Майклу?

От этих мыслей голова разболелась еще больше. Правая рука, крепко сжимающая динамик наушника, начала рефлекторно подергиваться – восстановление нервной ткани не было завершено и внезапный тремор был меньшим из всех зол. Но лучше от этого тоже не становилось.

Фортепианная соната в си-бемоль миноре настойчиво ввинчивалась в уши. Выкрутив громкость на максимум, Ричард уткнулся лицом в колени и по его лицу потекли слезы. Он никогда не был плаксой – все неурядицы в жизни он принимал с высоко поднятой головой. Но сейчас слезы катились сами по себе, удержать их не было возможности и силы. Он плакал от боли – в голове, в руке и в груди. В груди жгло сильнее всего.

Внезапно музыка оборвалась, чтобы в следующий миг затопить собою всю комнату.

Ричард поднял голову, спихивая наушники на шею и утирая щеки тыльной стороной ладони. Возле музыкального центра с выдернутым из гнезда шнуром стоял Майкл. Его лицо было печально. Он прикрутил звук на системе, затем подошел к кровати и устроился на краешке, но на расстоянии от Ричарда.

– Привет. Ты как?

Ричард поморщился – после размеренной и ритмичной мелодии, привычно долбившей в болящие виски, чужой голос ввинтился в ухо подобно тонкому сверлу.

– Привет, – прошептал Ричард. – Хреново.

– Рука? – Майкл потянулся, пытаясь дотронуться до Ричарда, но тот отвел правую руку за спину.

– Голова.

Избегая смотреть на Майкла – знал, что сейчас на его лице будут боль и обида, – Ричард вновь уткнулся лицом в колени. Мягкая ткань пижамных штанов была влажной.

– Лекарства?

Ричард помотал головой, отчего в затылок вонзился раскаленный прут. Определенно, движения надо свести к минимуму.

– Ты ел? – Майкл больше не пытался придвинуться и прикоснуться. И от этого было еще больнее.

– Да, в центре, – говорить шепотом было легче, чем кивать. – Я сейчас не смогу поесть. Тошнит ужасно.

– Ты говорил доктору про мигрени?

– Да. После реабилитации руки будем лечить голову. Пока же совмещать лекарства не рекомендуется. Я и так слишком много обезболивающих принимаю. Майкл, мне очень больно. Можно, я не буду говорить?

– Хорошо. Лежи, отдыхай, – Майкл все-таки дотянулся, погладил его по голой щиколотке, поцеловал лежащую на коленях левую руку и как можно тише вышел из комнаты, не забыв воткнуть шнур от наушников обратно в систему и добавить звук.

Трясущимися руками натянув наушники обратно, Ричард всхлипнул. Майкл делал для него все, а он…

Уснуть удалось лишь через час. Под бьющиеся о стенки черепа, как морские волны, приступы боли и громкую, разрывающую серость мутного дождливого вечера, музыку Рахманинова. А проснулся Ричард лишь следующим утром, в уютных объятиях спящего Майкла. И вновь расплакался. На этот раз – от мысли, что как бы им ни было тяжело сейчас, как бы он ни мотал нервы Майклу, никуда он от него не уйдет. Потому что он – единственное, что осталось у него от его старой жизни. Единственное, что вообще должно иметь в ней смысл. Главное теперь – донести эту благую весть до Майкла. И начать можно прямо сегодня.

Тихонько выбравшись из кровати и убедившись в том, что не разбудил Майкла, Ричард отправился на кухню. Что может задобрить любимого мужчину лучше, чем вкусный и сытный завтрак? Особенно когда взбивание теста для оладий также является замечательным упражнением для разработки руки?

На третьем сломанном карандаше и бессчетном почерканном нотном листе Ричард вздохнул и был вынужден признать, что это не день Бэкхема. Ноты роились в его голове, но переходить на бумагу и выстраиваться в упорядоченные ряды тактов не хотели категорически. Над этой композицией он работал уже третью неделю кряду и конца-края работе пока не было видно.

После того памятного утра прошло полгода. С тех пор он с удвоенным энтузиазмом занимался восстановительной терапией для руки, пил лечебные чаи от головных болей и искал себе занятие на то время, пока (он был стопроцентно уверен в том, что это временное явление!) его руки не смогут вновь отыгрывать концертные программы. И для того, чтобы это случилось, он готов часами сидеть и бездумно швырять мячиком в стену, стараясь его поймать как можно удачнее.

Собственно, во время одного из подобных упражнений с мячиком Ричард и нашел себе занятие. Неудачно отбившись от стены, вредный инвентарь ускакал в угол комнаты, за большой комод. В поисках мяча Ричард наткнулся за комодом на большую коробку со своими конспектами и прочей университетской дребеденью первых лет обучения. И среди этих бумажек он нашел три нотные тетради, исписанные песенками и мелодиями его собственного сочинения. Он помнил, это было домашнее задание на композицию. За которое он был отмечен наивысшей оценкой и похвалой от профессора – невиданное событие для студента, чьим профилем всегда было только исполнение, но никак не сочинение музыки.

Найдя тогда эти тетради, Ричард сложил их обратно в коробку. Чтобы через три дня достать и изучить вдоль и поперек. А на следующий день он купил пачку нотных листков и принялся творить. Если он не может выразить свою музыку в звуках, отчего бы не попытаться отразить ее на листах?

Композиция внезапно увлекла Ричарда. Он мог дневать и ночевать над листами, исписывая их приходящими на ум нотами и мелодиями, наигрывая их левой рукой на фортепиано. Пожалуй, впервые с той злосчастной аварии он вновь начал чувствовать себя живым и полноценным человеком. Впервые его не донимала его все еще непослушная рука.

Майкл, кстати, очень поддержал его начинание. Пару раз намекнул на восстановление в колледже. Предложил обзавестись более мощным персональным компьютером и купить пару-тройку композиторских программ. Ричард искренне поблагодарил за все, но отказался – ему не хотелось сочинять музыку на компьютере. Ему хотелось писать ее. На бумаге. От руки. Хотелось создавать ее живой.

В дверь позвонили, когда Ричард вновь и вновь пробегался глазами по последней версии мелодии, пытаясь понять, что же в ней его не устраивало. Вроде бы она была академически верной и правильной, но чего-то ей не хватало. Ричард скомкал лист и попытался попасть импровизированным мячиком в корзину для бумаг. Промахнулся, выругался и махнул рукой, направившись в коридор – смотреть, кого принесла нелегкая.

– А, это ты, – поприветствовал он Саманту, открывая дверь в квартиру.

– И это все, что я получаю, приходя к тебе в гости и принося твой любимый чизкейк?! – картинно схватилась за сердце Сэм. – Неблагодарная ты скотина, Рейс!

Услышав слово “чизкейк”, более того – увидев в руках подруги знакомую бумажную коробку, Ричард оттаял и расцвел в улыбке:

– Сэм! Сколько лет, сколько зим! – с этими словами он полез обниматься.

Саманта рассмеялась и попыталась радостно повиснуть у него на шее, зацепившись свободной рукой. Впрочем, это не помешало ей отвесить Ричарду подзатыльник после того, как сплавила коробку с тортом с рук на руки.

– Я по тебе тоже соскучилась, бездельник!

Они прошли в гостиную, Ричард предложил напитки. Саманта устроилась на огромном диване, стоящем перед фальшь-камином, и внимательно посмотрела на друга.

– Как ты? – наконец, спросила она.

Ричард подал ей стакан с соком, затем устроился на полу у камина, опершись головой о решетку. Прикрыв глаза и с легкой полуулыбкой, он вытянул вперед руку и покрутил запястьем.

– Доктор сказал, что восстанавливаюсь я быстро. Но вот играть как раньше мне нельзя еще как минимум год, а то и два – слишком большие нагрузки.

Саманта помолчала. Затем, с легким стуком поставив стакан на стеклянный журнальный столик, сползла на пол к Ричарду, устраиваясь у него под боком, закидывая его правую руку к себе на плечо и утыкаясь носом ему в ключицу.

– Прости меня, Рикки, – сказала она, поглаживая перевитую шрамами ладонь, лежащую на ее плече.

– Ты не виновата в том, что какой-то пьяный водитель не удержал руль, – Ричард откинул с ее лба непослушные кудряшки и поцеловал. – К тому же, всему свое время. И место. Если бы не травма, я бы не… – он резко замолчал.

– Ты бы не?.. – после продолжительного молчания спросила Сэм.

– Я бы так и продолжал играть. Выиграл бы, конечно же, еще пару-тройку конкурсов…

– Кроме Королевской академии! Его бы взяла я.

– Да, кроме Королевской академии. Его бы взяла ты, – покладисто согласился Ричард. – Так вот, я бы продолжал жить, принимая как данность и свой талант, и людей, которые меня окружают. А это в корне неверно. По отношению к Майклу – в первую очередь. Ты знала, что он у меня самый лучший?

Сэм кивнула. С момента аварии они с Майклом всегда были рядом для него. Но, что Ричард ценил больше всего – Сэм была рядом и для Майкла тоже. Ричард не знает, смогли бы они с Майклом продраться через этот тяжелый год их жизни, если бы не присутствие в ней Сэм с ее оптимизмом, верой и поддержкой. И любовью.

– Знаешь, я хотел подарить это тебе на свадьбу, но понял, что не могу больше ждать, – Ричард подтолкнул Саманту плечом, заставляя привстать с него. Сбегав в спальню, он принес оттуда папку с пачкой нотной бумаги и протянул ей. – Я назвал его «Бог услышал»*.

Сэм открыла папку и погрузилась в чтение партитуры. Некоторое время спустя она подняла глаза на Ричарда.

– Это…

– Это дуэт. Для фортепиано и саксофона. Для тебя. И для меня. К сожалению, я еще не смогу его сыграть на твоей свадьбе. Но очень надеюсь, что мы сможем отжечь на вашей первой годовщине.

Глаза Сэм наполнились слезами.

– Рикки, ты – нечто! Спасибо большое. Это – самый лучший подарок в мире. И чтобы ты не сомневался, обручальное кольцо от Джека тоже попадало в эту категорию. До сегодняшнего дня, – Сэм поднялась и крепко-крепко обняла Ричарда. – Спасибо тебе большое!

– Спасибо тебе, – улыбнулся Ричард. На душе его было невероятно светло. Наконец-то жизнь возвращалась на круги своя.

_Эпилог_

Когда тем же вечером Майкл вернулся домой, он застал идиллическую картину – Сэм и Ричарда в гостиной, склонившимися над заполонившими все свободное пространство стола, дивана и даже пола нотными листками.

– Я поняла, что тебе здесь не нравится. Но мне кажется, что ты слишком академично подходишь к решению данной проблемы…

– Сэмми, ты – музыкант, а я – автор. И если я говорю, что тут должно быть академично, значит, так оно и будет!..

– Посмотрю я на тебя, когда ты заявишь подобное профессору композиции!..

– Заявлю. Я думаю со следующего семестра вернуться в Беркли. На отделение киномузыки и авторской песни. Чтобы не тратить еще год.

Саманта радостно вскрикнула и полезла обниматься. Майкл в душе поддержал ее, с улыбкой и любовью глядя на валяющегося на полу Ричарда. Именно в этот момент он поднял глаза и заметил Майкла. Просияв улыбкой, Рикки сказал:

– С возвращением!

– С возвращением, – эхом откликнулся Майкл.

Ричард недоуменно нахмурился, а затем его глаза блеснули. Он стремительно поднялся и, подойдя к Майклу, крепко поцеловал.

– Спасибо тебе, – шепнул Рикки в чужие губы, прежде чем отстраниться.

**The End**

______________  
* Имя Саманта (Samantha) имеет английское происхождение, в переводе означает «имя Бога» или «Бог услышал». 


End file.
